13 kwietnia 1988
Program 1 9.30 Domator 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DTV - wiadomości 10.10 Domator 10.20 "Cień życia" - film fab. prod. radz. 11.35 Domator 12.00 Chemia, kl. VII i język polski, kl. III lic. 13.30 TTR - Chemia i produkcja zwierzęca, sem. II 15.40 NURT - Człowiek w ekosferze 16.10 Program dnia. DTV 16.15 Losowanie Express Lotka i Super Lotka 16.25 Dla dzieci: Tik-tak 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Tu, w tym samym miejscu - film dokum. 17.55 W wędkarskim klubie 18.20 Dawniej niż wczoraj-: Archiwum XX wieku 18.50 Dobranoc: "Mis Uszatek" 19.00 Gra o milion 19.30 DTV 20.00 Zwierciadło czasu: "Zatrzymany pociąg" - film prod. radz. 21.45 Klub międzynarodowy 22.25 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - felieton St. Podemskiego 22.40 DTV - komentarze 23.05 Język rosyjski (24) Program 2 15.30 Język rosyjski (24) 16.00 Studio sport: 1/2 Pucharu Polski w piłce nożnej 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Magazyn 102 19.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 19.15 Zwierzęta wokół nas 20.00 Wieczór etiopski w TVP 21.00 Studio sport: Superliga tenisa stołowego - Polska-Jugosławia 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Rośliny trujące" - film prod. pol. 22.55 Studio sport: Superliga tenisa stołowego - Polska-Jugosławia 23.10 Wieczorne wiadomości Super Channel 7.00 Supertime 8.00 Niño Firetto Totally Líve ® 9.00 Sons and Daughters ® 9.25 Taste Of Health Juditch 10.00 The Body Show 10.30 Tom Keating on Painters 11.00 History of África 12.00 The New Pacific 13.00 Capítol 13.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Say Ah 14.25 The Goodyear Weather Report 14.30 The Rock of Europe 15.30 Niño Firetto Totally Live 16.30 Supertime 17.30 Formula One 18.30 Wanted Dead or Alive 19.00 Capítol. US drama series 19.25 The Goodyear Weather 19.30 Wildlífe. «2 Rhino Rescue» 20.00 Live at City Hall 20.30 Tatort'Swiss 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.30 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 22.35 Super Sport 23.35 Gillette Soccer Scene 23.40 Kolchak 0.40 Formula One 2.40 Closedown Sky Channel 7.30 The D. J. Kat Wake-Up 7.35 The D. J. Kat Show 8.35 Dennis 9.05 Canada Calling 9.35 New Music A 10.35 Love in the Morning 2 hrs 12.35 GD TV 13.05 Another World US 14.00 Ask Dr. Ruth 14.30 Bondstec Movie Time 15.00 Jayce & The Wheeled Warriors Cartoon 15.30 She-Ra 16.00 Pop Formule 17.00 The D. J. Kat Show 18.00 The Monkees 18.30 I Dream of Jeannie 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 Three's Company 19.30 Time Tunnel 20.30 A Country Practice 21.27 The Uniroyal 21.30 Wednesday Movie. Crazy 22.55 Ford Snow Report 23.00 International Motor sports 1988 24.00 Roving Report 0.30 UK Despatch 0.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report TV 5 16.05 Carabine FM 16.30 Jazz a Montreux 17.00 La Course Autour Du Monde 18.00 Récréation 18.40 Des Chiffres et Des 18.55 Flash Info 19.00 Mon Oeuil 19.55 Carrabine FM 21.25 Temps Present 21.25 Jazz A Montreux 22.00 Journal Televisé 22.30 Continents Francophone 23.30 Fin de programme MTV 24.00 Overnight VJ 2.00 Spotlight INXS 2.30 Night Voices 6.30 Club MTV 7.00 VJ Marcel Vanthilt 10.00 Spotlight INXS 10.30 VJ Marcel Vanthiit 12.00 Remote Control 12.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 16.30 Club MTV 17.00 3 From 1at 5 AC/DC 17.15 VJ Maiken Wexo 19.00 Remote Control The Arts Channel 1.00 Africa the Bible and the Gun 2.00 Close Lifestyle 10.00 It Figures 10.30 Search for Tomorrow 10.50 Russell's Sun Signs 11.00 Paradise Steamship Co. 11.25 The Lifestyle Coffee 11.30 The Edge of Night 12.00 Spain Spain Holiday 12.25 The Great American Game Show 13.20 Spain Spain Cookery 13.30 Buy Lines 13.35 Sally Jessy Raphael Show 14.00 Search for Tomorrow 14.35 Afternoon Cinema WorldNet 7.00 America Today 8.00 America Today 14.00 Action Sports 14.25 American English 14.40 American Business 14.55 News 15.00 Worldnet Dialogue 3sat 17.20 Mini-Zib 17.30 Pinocchio 18.00 Bilder aus Deutschland 19.00 Heute 19.22 3SAT-Studio 19.30 Daniel 21.00 Apropos Film 21.45 Kulturjournal 21.53 Sport-Zeit 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.22 Begegnungen 22.55 Fats Domino Jazz 23.40 3SAT-Schlagzeilen The Children's Channel 6.00 Jack in the Box 7.30 Pinwheel 8.00 Roustabout Groovy 8.30 Telecat Worzel Gummidge 9.00 Dogtanian and the Three 9.30 Spacewatch 9.00 Brave Starr 10.30 Saturdee 11.00 Stories Without Words 11.30 Jack in the Box 12.00 Storytime 12.30 Vic the Viking 13.00 Roustabout 16.00 Closedown Premiere 16.00 The Assisi Underground (PG) 17.55 Run For Life (Um) 19.05 The Adventures of Kum Kum (U) 20.35 The Movie Club 21.05 The Making of... Invaders From Mars (PGm) 21.25 Sledgehammer-Hammeroid (15m) 22.00 One, Police Plazza (15) 23.30 Arctic Heat (18). MIDNIGHT Gotcha! (15) 2.35 AM Crimewawe (PG) 4.00 Close Down